Los Ángeles de Charlie
by Kekoa-CCS
Summary: Trata sobre tres jovenes y dos agentes secretos. CAPITULO3.(S&S(E&T(M&K)
1. La Nueva Mision y los Nuevos Agentes

Este es un intento de fic, por favor déjenme comentarios para saber si seguir la historia.

Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, pertenece a los creadores de CLAMP

**1. LA NUEVA MISION Y LOS NUEVOS AGENTES**

Erase una vez tres jovencitas muy diferentes, que se convirtieron en tres jóvenes muy importantes.

Era un día de verano cuándo tres jóvenes de entre 20 y 23 años entraron en una agencia. Se dirigieron al despacho de las tres, era un despacho enorme con dos sofás en el medio mirando el uno al otro y entre medias una mesa de cristal, al final había un ventanal enorme y frente a el un escritorio con un megáfono de metal, en una de las paredes había una chimenea con una repisa y encima fotos, en el otro lado del despacho había una pantalla de plasma. Allí ya se encontraba un hombre, era alto y joven, tendría unos 30 años, pelo entre rubio y ojos dorados, se llamaba Kerberos, pero ellas lo llamaban Kero.

Buenos días ángeles- dijo Kero

Buenos días Kero- dijeron las tres

Eran tres muchachas muy hermosas de 21 años, una se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto, de pelo castaño casi rubio largo hasta la cintura, unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y un cuerpo que dejaba a los hombres impresionados, vestía una falda corta de color negra, un top de una manga color verde y una botas de tacón de aguja de cuero negro.

Otra se llamaba Tomoyo Daidouji, tenia el pelo moreno hasta media espalda, ojos azules profundos y otro cuerpo que te podía dejar sin respirar, ella vestía unos pantalones ala cadera de color blanco, con una blusa de color rojo y una botas de tacón de aguja color marrón.

La otra muchacha y no por eso menos se llamaba Meiling Li, era una jovencita con el pelo moreno hasta la cadera, ojos de color rubí y otro cuerpo precioso, vestía con unos vaqueros ala cadera, un top de tirantes color malva y botines de tacón de aguja de cuero negro.

Dinos Kero, que tienes para nosotras- dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaban las tres en el sofá con Kero en el medio de ellas.

Lindas eso os lo dirá Charlie- dijo Kero con resignación- yo no puedo deciros nada.

Bueno y cuándo tendremos la llamada- dijo Sakura impaciente- no es por nada pero hoy tengo que visitar a mi familia- termino de decir con resignación

No me extraña que estés impaciente, llevas 3 años sin verles y con ese hermano que tienes...- dijo Meiling riéndose

Si bueno tu sabes que mis estudios requerían que me quedara aquí en Tokio y con suerte os conocí a ti y a Tomoyo, sois mis mejores amigas- dijo Sakura sonriendo, en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

RING RING! RING RING!

Buenos días ángeles- dijo Charlie a través del megáfono que ya había contestado Kero

Buenos días Charlie- le respondieron las tres

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling tengo una nueva misión para vosotras, en este caso no trabajareis sola, si no con dos agentes también secretos como vosotras, ellos se llaman Eriol Hiraguizawa y Shaoran Li.

¿Li, ¿Shaoran Li, pero si es mi primo- grito Meiling entusiasmada

En ese punto Kero se levanta y las da tres carpetas con datos sobre los dos agentes.

Pues Mei tu primo y Hiraguizawa son muy atractivos- dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura riendo.

Pues si, desde pequeño Shaoran fue muy guapo pero yo llevaba sin verle desde los 15 años, vamos 6 años sin saber de él, él es mayor que yo por 3 años, pero cuando yo me mude aquí y el se mudo a Inglaterra por su Universidad ya nunca supe nada mas de él.

El trabajo consistirá en conseguir un virus muy peligroso que un científico llamado Ian Denton estuvo fabricando, junto con la vacuna, el virus fue robado ayer alas 20:15 mas o menos en un avión, el huía para destruir el virus y el antídoto, a pesar de que el se infecto con el virus, ángeles, la Quimera (veneno) y Belerofonte (antídoto) son sus nombres, vosotras tres junto con los agentes Li y Hiraguizawa tendrán que localizar ese virus, recuperarlo y destruirlo a como de lugar- dijo Charlie- ahora mirar hacia la pantalla tenéis una llamada de los agentes.

Se encendió la pantalla de la televisión y aparecieron dos jóvenes muy distintos, el primero Shaoran Li, era alto y fornido con sus músculos marcados, pelo castaño oscuro alborotado y ojos color ámbar, su mirada expresaba seriedad, lo que le daba su atractivo, el otro joven Eriol Hiraguizawa era también alto y fornido con sus músculos marcados, pelo negro con tonos azules peinado y ojos azul profundo, su mirada era de divertimiento.

Encantados de conocerlas ángeles- dijeron Eriol y Shaoran a la vez, mirándolas a través de su pantalla en Londres

Un placer- respondieron las tres

Ángeles ustedes tendrán que viajar a Australia y reunirse con sus compañeros en las próximas 48 horas y reunir la información que se necesitara, también les advierto que ustedes tres tienen a un enemigo que ya creyeron vencerle tiempo atrás- dijo Charlie mostrándoles una foto de un hombre alto moreno, delgado y tez muy pálida.

El hombre flaco...- dijo Sakura

Pero si le matamos, creo decir que en esa explosión de meses atrás también matamos a su compañera Vivian, o ahora nos dirás Charlie que también esta viva, porque seria perfecto ya del todo- dijo Mei cabreada

Los jóvenes las miraban boquiabiertos, ni ellos le hablaban así a su superior.

Esperar- dijo Shaoran- ¿Ustedes ya trabajaron contra ellos, y ¿Como es que están vivos?

Eso mismo pregunto yo, si les dieron una paliza no entiendo como siguen vivos y después de esa explosión, porque he de deciros señoritas que sus noticias en esa misión nos llegaron hasta acá- dijo Eriol divertido

Charlie- dijo Tomoyo en gesto ya cansado- dinos como es ¿que ellos están vivos, porque yo recuerdo muy bien, como es que yo patee el culo al hombre flaco, Sakura a Vivian y Mei a Jhon.

Tomoyo, chicas, nadie sabe como sobrevivieron, pero ese también va a ser parte de vuestro trabajo, solo de vosotras tres, ahora ángeles Kero os dirá que día y hora sale el vuelo para Australia, como siempre será privado lo sabéis.

Esto es genial Charlie, seguramente mañana será el viaje y dime ¿recuerdas que día es hoy- dijo Sakura en tono triste mientras Tomoyo y Mei la abrazaban.

Lo se Sakura se que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre y pediste unos días libres, pero esto no puede pasar, en verdad lo lamento- le dijo Charlie compresivamente

Yo lo siento mas- dijo Sakura levantándose y cogiendo su bolso- chicas, Charlie, Kero y caballeros, pero si me disculpáis tengo una cita muy importante que atender y no puede esperar, Tomoyo o Mei llamadme con lo que no sepa, yo me voy al aeropuerto, adiós Charlie- termino de decir Sakura y se fue por la puerta tranquilamente ante la mirada atónita de Shaoran y Eriol, en unos minutos se escucho el ruido de un coche partir.

Esta chica-dijo Kero divertido- Charlie en verdad que Sakura hoy estaba rebelde ¿verdad?

Si Kerberos, pero entiéndela hoy es un día importante para ella, chicas no la dejen sola estos días estará melancólica

No te preocupes Charlie, que ya veras que cuando encontremos una noticia de Vivian la entraran los ánimos para atraparla por fin- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

Si, es verdad la última vez la dejo casi muerta y eso que ambas se tiraron de unos pisos y con suerte no las paso nada- dijo también Mei

Charlie, nosotros tenemos el vuelo para mañana a primera hora, si quieres y ellas están deacuerdo, podemos tener todo listo en la mansión para cuando ellas lleguen- dijo Eriol- es decir sus cuartos, la ropa, ordenadores, teléfonos, coches, etc

Si, lo que dice Eriol es verdad Charlie-dijo Shaoran- lo dejaremos todo listos, también con nuestro jefe, que usted ya conoce.

Si eso estará muy bien, ahora escúchenme, la mansión esta en un lugar apartado es de tres pisos, con ático y sótano incluidos, solo les pido muchachos que un piso sea para entrenamientos, mis chicas son muy trabajadoras.

Oh Charlie nos vas a sacar los colores- dijeron ellas riendo

Bien ahora al caso, Kerberos encuentra todo lo que puedas del hombre flaco y de Vivian...- dijo Tomoyo

Cuándo lo encuentres mándalo todo ala computadora de las tres y...- siguió diciendo Mei

Si encuentras algo de Vivian que tenga que ver con el caso anterior mándaselo a Sakura a su portátil- dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su bolso- y por cierto, cuando tengas los billetes con el día y lo demás nos llamas, ahora si, Mei, Charlie, Kero y caballeros nos veremos pronto y tu Charlie ya me entiendes- termino Tomoyo yéndose a la salida de la agencia a paso tranquilo.

Bueno Mei yo ya me desconecto te dejo con los agente y Kero, y te repito vigilar a Sakura estos dos días, señores yo me voy espero que sea de su agrado trabajar con los ángeles- termino diciendo Charlie y desconectado su megáfono.

Unos minutos después se fue Kero diciendo que tenia que hacer unas cosas para su viaje, con lo que se quedaron Mei sola y Shaoran y Eriol en la pantalla.

Bueno primito, quien lo diría tu de agente secreto- dijo Mei

AY! Mei no me digas primito, y tu que haces aquí trabajando, porque según tu expediente llevas por lo menos dos años trabajando para Charlie, vamos que empezaste con 19 años- dijo Shaoran

Eso es verdad, según me comento tu primo a ti no te interesaba eso de la policía y todo eso-dijo Eriol

Y no me interesaba, pero un día conocí a Sakura y a Tomoyo y Charlie nos recluto a la vez, es como hacer justicia, pero no hay leyes y estamos por encima de la policía- dijo Mei sonriendo.

Si eso ya lo sabemos, por cierto Mei, esa amiga tuya Tomoyo, ¿ya tiene novio- dijo Eriol sonriendo picaramente

Pues no, pero tu no te vas a acercar a ninguna de ellas dos, no permitiré que mis amigas sufran por ningún chulo o sex-symbol-dijo Mei ya cabreada- bueno primito, Eriol, yo me despido tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como la maleta e ir a visitar a Sakura y a su hermano- dijo Mei ya levantándose, cogiendo su bolso y dirigiéndose al escritorio para cortar la llamada- nos veremos en Australia y llevar varios coches para recogernos, besos.

Adiós Mei, nos vemos en Australia- dijo ya Shaoran

Si eso nos veremos allá, tendremos vuestros cuartos preparados- dijo Eriol- nosotros salimos mañana es decir dentro de varias horas para Australia.

Que os vaya bien el viaje, adiós- dijo Mei cortando la llamada y yéndose tranquilamente a su coche.

Minutos atrás...

Sakura salía caminando de la agencia para montarse en su BMW color plateado de cuatro plazas, muy modernos el último modelo de coche que salió y lo compro.

Se monto en el auto y salió para el aeropuerto a buscar a su hermano mayor Touya, su esposa Kaho y su sobrinita Nya Kinomoto de 3 añitos, el padre de Sakura había muerto cuando ella tenia 17 años en un accidente de auto y su hermano la cuido hasta que ella pudo mantenerse sola.

15 minutos después...

Sakura llego al aeropuerto y busco el numero del vuelo y si ya había aterrizado, al pasar por allí, entre la gente llamaba la atención por lo hermosa que era, llego a la puerta de salida y espero a que su hermano saliera ya de allí con su esposa Kaho y su hija Nya.

Touya era 7 años mayor que su hermana, tenia 28 y era alto, con el pelo castaño muy oscuro y ojos oscuros, tenia un porte que podría asustar a cualquiera, musculoso y muy

celoso de su hermana y familiares.

Kaho de 28 años también era pelirroja hasta la cintura aunque llevaba el pelo en una trenza y tenia los ojos color miel, de tez pálida, muy comprensiva y madura.

Nya, de 3 añitos tenia el pelo moreno de su padre y los ojos miel de su madre, era una niña muy alegre y vivaz, aunque saco un poco del ceño de su padre, un poco desconfiada.

Pasados unos minutos...

¡Tita Sakura, ¡¡Tita Sakura- llamo una niñita pequeña agitando los brazos desde los brazos de su madre, la niña se soltó corriendo y se la tiro a los brazos abrazándola fuertemente.

Nya, estas preciosa, la última vez que te vi eras un renacuajo- dijo Sakura abrazándola y alzándola en brazos.

Y yo que monstruo, ¿no tengo un abrazo- dijo una voz a su espalda

Touya, yo no soy un monstruo- dijo dándole un pisotón y Touya haciendo una mueca de disgusto- te eche de menos hermano, a ti a Kaho y a Nya, me hicisteis mucha falta de vez en cuando- dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos y abrazándole con Nya de por medio.

Hola Sakura tanto tiempo- dijo una dulce voz

Kaho- dijo Sakura abrazándola también a ella- ¿Dime como aguantas al pesado de mi hermano?

Oye que estoy aquí- se quejo Touya

Porque le amo- dijo Kajo sonriéndole y el de vuelta

Bueno y ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa, es muy grande y tengo habitaciones de sobra para todos, además que tengo que hablaros de algo muy importante.- dijo Sakura cogiendo a Nya de la mano y yéndose al aparcamiento con Touya y Kajo detrás

Minutos después en el aparcamiento...

Vaya y ¿este es tu coche, pues si que esta bien- dijo Touya impresionado subiéndose al copiloto con Sakura al volante y Kaho y Nya detrás.

Ya ves, mi trabajo me lo permite- dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua

Si eso que trabajes de agente secreto mas o menos es...

Bueno poneos los cinturones- dijo Sakura arrancando

Minutos después en la mansión Kinomoto Sakura...

Vaya casa- dijeron impresionados

¿Os gusta-pregunto Sakura- mande decorar dos cuartos para vosotros tres, ven Nya que te quiero enseñar tu cuarto, tienes muchos peluches y muñecas- dijo Sakura

¿Muñecas para mi- dijo Nya corriendo a la entrada

Si claro- dijo Sakura sonriéndola- Nya ve llamando al ascensor- dijo Sakura señalándoselo con la mano y Nya corriendo a llamarlo- Touya Kaho vuestro cuarto es el segundo a la derecha y el de Nya el primero, si queréis alguna vez algo de mi, es el primero a la izquierda, recordad que esta es como vuestra casa ¿si?

Claro Sakura, pero como que la casa es muy grande para una sola persona y dos sirvientas no- dijo Touya mirando la casa y recorriéndola de un lado a otro con Kaho que estaba muda de la sorpresa.

Claro, a ver si me esperáis a que le enseñe a Nya su cuarto y se acomode un poco vamos al jardín y os cuento una cosa- dijo Sakura sonriendo

Claro ve- dijo Touya viendo como Nya y su hermana se montaban en el ascensor subiendo al segundo piso.

10 minutos después...

Estaban los tres paseando por el jardín y Sakura les estaba contando sobre su viaje a Australia.

Por eso necesito que me cuidéis también la casa ¿si- les pidió Sakura

Claro Sakura nosotros te la cuidaremos, pero cuanto vas a estar fuera- le pregunto Touya a su hermana

No lo se, solo se que me voy mañana o pasado para hacer el trabajo, tomad- dijo dándoles dos llaveros con las llaves de su casa- así no tendréis que llamar al timbre siempre que queráis entrar a la casa, mi maleta ya esta casi lista, solo os pido que os cuidéis también que cuando venga quiero disfrutar unos días con vosotros- les dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Mientras en Londres (Inglaterra) en la casa de Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizawa.

No me puedo creer que vayamos a trabajar con los ángeles- decía Eriol sentado tomándose un té igual que Shaoran.

Ni yo, pero es que, según he leído son las mejores, han desbaratado planes de muchas personas, además tampoco me puedo creer que Mei, ¡¡mi prima, sea una de ellas, tampoco lo parecen ellas, se las ve muy cuidadas-dijo Shaoran pensativo- y oye ¿Cómo crees que lucharan con esas botas de tacón, porque en sus fotos salen siempre con distintas botas, pero todas de tacón.

Si es verdad, a mi la que me ha gustado ha sido esa Tomoyo Daidouji, era hermosísima, tenemos suerte de trabajar con ellas, son unas expertas y mas ahora que persiguen de nuevo a ese supuesto hombre flaco y a la tal Vivian- dijo Eriol

Si, la tal Sakura Kinomoto es muy bella, algo rebelde según he visto hoy, pero creo que era por su familia, además piensa que las veremos en carne y hueso en 2 o 3 días y tenemos que tenerlas todo listo- dijo Shaoran pensativo

Lo que a mi me intriga es saber como conseguiremos el veneno y el antídoto, según estos papeles si te inyectas el veneno, tienes 20 horas para ponerte el antídoto o mueres- dijo Eriol

Bueno yo que tu me ponía ya el abrigo que tenemos que coger un avión en una hora, en el avión privado que nos mando el jefe- dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie y poniéndose su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la salida con su equipaje.

Tienes razón amigo- dijo Eriol siguiéndole

En una hora mas o menos ambos estaban en el avión camino a Australia...

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la autora: en verdad me gustaría que me dejaseis reviews para saber si continuar la historia o no, por favor.

Esta historia se la dedico a 3 amigas que me apoyaron para que intentara escribir algo ellas son **Kirsche Himitsu**, **JuliaSakura** y **Hikari** **Katsuragi**

Si continuo este fic, el segundo capitulo será:

**2. LA LLEGADA A AUSTRALIA**

Avances del 2º capítulo:

_-¿Esperaban a alguien caballeros- les pregunto una dulce voz a sus espaldas_

_-Va... Vaya ángeles, discúlpennos, no las reconocimos- dijo Eriol por su compañero que estaba muy impresionado._

_-Y bueno primito, Eriol, ¿nos piensan llevar al aparcamiento para irnos o nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día- dijo Mei ya harta de tantas presentaciones_

Todavía no abra romance ni mucha acción pero todo llegara, se admiten ideas

Kekoa-CCS


	2. La Llegada a Australia

Este es un intento de fic, déjenme comentarios para saber si sigo con el fic.

Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, pertenece a los creadores de CLAMP.

**2. LA LLEGADA A AUSTRALIA**

Varios días después, Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling estaban en el aeropuerto embarcando en su avión privado para ir a Australia.

Tengo ganas ya de llegar a Australia, a ver que noticias tenemos y así podré ver a mi primo y su compañero que hace años que no los veo-dijo Meiling, ella vestía en ese caso una falda corta vaquera, un top rojo y unas botas negras de cuero de tacón de aguja, su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja y llevaba un maquillaje ligero.

Pues yo también tengo ganas de llegar ya allá, a pesar de a ver pasado solo un par de días con mi familia, ¿visteis que linda estaba Nya- les pregunto Sakura, ella vestía un vestido color verde claro un poco debajo de las rodillas y entallado a la cintura, que se ataba al cuello y zapatos de tacón verdes, tenia el pelo recogido con una diadema verde y llevaba un maquillaje ligero.

Estaba muy linda Sakura, además es muy simpática, mira que tener solo 3 añitos y ya hacer todo lo que hace- dijo Tomoyo, ella vestía un vestido lila por encima de las rodillas de tirantes y unas botas de color lila hasta las rodillas de tacón de aguja, también llevaba un maquillaje, un poco mas intenso que el de las otras dos.

Tu sobrina es muy divertida también Sakura, o no te acuerdas de la broma que me jugo a mi-dijo Mei recordando cuando Nya la tiro a la piscina.

Bueno chicas vamos ya a embarcar que el avión sale en 10 minutos- dijo Tomoyo empujándolas a las dos hacia el avión.

Varios días antes en Australia...

Vaya Shaoran ¡¡ya llegamos, menos mal- dijo Eriol ya en el coche camino a la mansión, Shaoran conducía.

Pues si Eriol, la verdad es que el vuelo ha sido demasiado largo para mi gusto, y todavía tenemos que preparar las cosas para los ángeles, que según se llegaran dentro de 2 o 3 días, y la mansión es gigantesca, ¿o no vistes las fotos que nos mandaron- le pregunto Shaoran

Pues no, estaba mas ocupado viendo y leyendo cosas sobre los ángeles- dijo Eriol inocentemente

Eres único Eriol, venga que ya llegamos- dijo Shaoran viendo impresionado la mansión, y es decir que era grande y muy hermosa, con una reja de seguridad a la entrada, unos jardines muy hermosos con flores, piscina con jacuzzi, garaje con 15 coches, motos, camionetas, etc.

La casa es enorme, y solo para nosotros 5- dijo Eriol también viendo la casa y saliendo del auto para abrir la reja.

Espera, nos mandaron unos mandos a distancia para las rejas junto con las llaves de la casa- le dijo Shaoran sacando de un estuche un mando pequeñito y pulsando un botón, que al pulsarlo la reja se empezó a abrir rápidamente.

Vaya, como que el trabajo esta vez me va a gustar mucho ¿no crees Shaoran- le dijo Eriol montando de nuevo al auto junto con Shaoran.

Si a mi también me va a gustar, pero venga date prisa, que tenemos solo 2 días para dejar toda la casa lista para cuando lleguen ellas- dijo Shaoran ya saliendo del coche y yendo hacía la entrada de la casa.

Al entrar en la casa se quedaron impresionados, el suelo era de madera (parqué), las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo muy suave, en la entrada, había unas perchas para colgar abrigos, chaquetas, etc, junto con una mesita y una lámpara al lado con teléfono, pasando al salón-comedor, era enorme, con varios sofás a las paredes de color verde oscuro, una chimenea en la pared con repisa encima, había en la pared también una televisión de plasma, en el centro del salón había una mesa con muchas sillas para comer o hacer cualquier cosa, en otra de las paredes había un ventanal con una puerta de cristal que daban al jardín.

La cocina estaba cerca del salón-comedor, el suelo era de mármol, las paredes de baldosas blancas, los electrodomésticos eran muy modernos, en una de las paredes había también una puerta que daba al jardín, en el centro de la cocina una mesa pequeña con cinco sillas de madera.

El baño de la planta baja era enorme, con una bañera, una ducha con sauna, el lavamanos el retrete, espejo y todo lo demás.

En el otro lado de la casa había también un despacho, con varios sofás y sillones con mesas de cristal, en una de las paredes había una chimenea con un repisa y en ellas varias fotos de los ángeles y varias fotos de ellos sonriendo, en otra pared había una televisión de plasma enorme, y en el otro lado había un escritorio con un teléfono, un ordenador portátil y un megáfono de metal, las puertas eran corredizas de madera.

Las escaleras eran de madera pero con moqueta, cerca de la escalera había un ascensor para subir a los pisos.

En el primer piso de la casa había 3 habitaciones con sus respectivos baños en ellas.

En la segunda planta había también 3 habitaciones, pero una de ellas había ordenadores y todo tipo de tecnología.

La casa es impresionante- dijo Eriol después de recorrerla entera- yo me quedo con una de las habitaciones del primer piso ¿vale- le dijo Eriol

Si, yo me quedare con una del segundo piso, venga vamos que tenemos que preparar las cosas para cuando lleguen los ángeles- le respondió Shaoran cogiendo sus maletas y yendo hacia el ascensor junto con Eriol detrás suya, s subieron y le dieron a sus respectivos pisos.

Nos vemos en unos minutos, que tenemos que desempacar las maletas ¿si- le dijo Eriol a Shaoran ya en el primer piso.

Nos veremos luego, por cierto creo que te tendrás que quedar con el cuarto que no tiene un papel con nombre, porque desde aquí se ven dos con sus nombres, creo que pone- dijo Shaoran asomándose un poco- Tomoyo Daidouji y Meiling Li, vaya te toco con mi prima en el piso- dijo Shaoran riendo

Si, y a ti te toco con Sakura Kinomoto, supongo, ten cuidado que según se sabe defenderse tanto como sus amigas- dijo Eriol imaginándose a Shaoran en el suelo y los ángeles riéndose de él.

Si si, bájate ya que me subo al segundo piso- dijo Shaoran echándole del ascensor y subiendo hacia el segundo piso

Ya allí, en el segundo piso Shaoran vio un cuarto donde había un papel que ponía: Sakura Kinomoto, así que supuso que el siguiente era el suyo. Al entrar vio un cuarto enorme, las paredes de color verde claro, con una cama de matrimonio también con las colchas verdes, en cada lado de la cama había una cómoda de madera con un despertador y una lámpara, en una pared había un ventanal con un escritorio de madera al lado con un ordenador portátil, teléfono, una lámpara, enfrente de la cama al otro lado, había una televisión con video y DVD, la calefacción, en el suelo una alfombra verde con adornos en hilo dorado, en la otra pared había un armario enorme empotrado a la pared de madera.

Vaya, este cuarto si que es enorme, y se parece mucho a mi cuarto de Londres- pensaba Shaoran mientras empezaba a desempacar sus cosas.

Unos minutos antes en el 1º piso...

Eriol siguió un pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto, al entrar lo vio sorprendido, era igual al suyo de Londres, paredes azul claro muy suave, una cama de matrimonio pegada a la pared con colchas azul marino, una cómoda al lado de madera con un despertador y su lámpara, enfrente de la cama en la pared de enfrente había una televisión con video y DVD, en otra pared había también un ventanal con un escritorio de madera, en el había un ordenador portátil, teléfono y una lámpara, en la otra pared cerca de la puerta había un armario empotrado enorme, y un poco al lado la calefacción.

Vaya, si al final esto de trabajar con las ángeles va a ser genial- pensó Eriol empezando a desempacar su maleta

Unos minutos mas tarde...

Shaoran y Eriol estaban en la cocina preparándose algo de comer y comentando lo que habían visto en sus habitaciones y en los demás.

Es que son iguales al de nuestra mansión en Londres Eriol, eso es imposible, a no ser que hayan mudado mi habitación hasta aquí, ¿tu que crees- le pregunto Shaoran a Eriol mientras cogía del frigorífico dos refrescos.

Yo opino que nada es imposible en la vida, además tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- le respondía Eriol mientras cogía el refresco que le ofrecía Shaoran

Tienes razón...- se interrumpió la contestación de Shaoran porque empezo a sonar un teléfono, ellos siguieron el sonido hasta el estudio, donde lo cogieron y...

Buenos días Agentes Li y Hiraguizawa- saludo Charlie

Buenos días Charlie- respondieron a la par

Les traigo noticias, las ángeles llegaran dentro de dos días al mediodía, vayan a recogerlas al aeropuerto- les dijo Charlie a través del megáfono- eso por un lado, por otro necesito que empiecen a buscar información sobre Ian Denton, donde fabrico el virus y el antídoto, reúnan todo lo que puedan, ah y cuídense las espaldas por si acaso- les dijo Charlie

Bien Charlie nosotros buscaremos todo lo que podamos, ¿pero podemos hacerle una preguntita- le pregunto Eriol

Díganme, les escucho- les respondió Charlie

¿Las ángeles han fallado alguna vez en alguna misión o han salido muy heridas en alguna- le pregunto Shaoran quitándole la pregunta a Eriol de la boca

Las ángeles nunca han fallado en sus misiones, son muy especialistas en los casos, y heridas hubo una vez que Sakura y Meiling quedaron lesionadas durante varias semanas, pero nada importante- les contesto Charlie a la pregunta

Así que heridas, nosotros ya hemos preparado las cosas para cuándo ellas lleguen aquí, y supongo que mañana iremos a buscar algún dato sobre Ian Denton- dijo Eriol

Muy bien les dejo, por cierto agentes, cuiden a mis ángeles- dijo Charlie despidiéndose

Las cuidaremos muy bien Charlie tranquilízate- les dijeron Eriol y Shaoran a la vez

Tiempo actual...

En el aeropuerto Eriol y Shaoran esperaban a Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei.

Shaoran vestía unos pantalones negros con una polera color verde, y Eriol vestía también unos pantalones negros con con una polera azul marino.

Espero que el vuelo de ellas no se allá retrasado Eriol, porque si no estaremos aquí un buen rato, y eso que ellas viajaban en un avión privado- le dijo Shaoran a Eriol mirando por si veía a las chicas

Tranquilízate Shaoran, ya viste que nuestro vuelo se retraso varias horas, así que no desesperes- le respondió Eriol también mirando a ver si veía algo

¿Esperaban a alguien caballeros- les pregunto una dulce voz a sus espaldas

Si señorita pero llegaran rápidamente- les respondió Shaoran sin darse la vuelta

¿Están seguros señores- les pregunto otra voz

Si señoritas, vayan tranquilas- les respondió también Eriol sin ver quienes eran

Vaya y a nosotras que Charlie y Kero nos dijeron que nos esperarían, tendremos que irnos sin ellos, ¿no creéis chicas- les respondió una tercera voz

Tienes razón Mei, vámonos- les respondieron las dos a la vez por lo que Shaoran y Eriol se giraron rápidamente a ver quienes eran, al verlas se quedaron impresionados

Vaya, buenos tardes agentes Li y Hiraguizawa- les dijo Sakura sonriéndoles a ambos y dejando a un Shaoran exhausto.

Va... Vaya ángeles, discúlpennos, no las reconocimos- dijo Eriol por su compañero que estaba muy impresionado.

Si, de eso ya nos habíamos dado cuenta- les dijo Tomoyo riendo

Y bueno primito, Eriol, ¿nos piensan llevar al aparcamiento para irnos o nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día- dijo Mei ya harta de tantas presentaciones

¡¡Meiling, no me llames primito que soy mayor que tu- le dijo Shaoran enfurruñado

Vaya Shaoran ya pensaba que se te había comido la lengua el gato- le dijo Mei sarcásticamente- ¿nos vamos por favor- pidió Mei cogiendo el asa de su maleta

Claro pero permítannos coger las maletas señoritas- les dijo Eriol cogiendo la maleta de Tomoyo y Meiling y Shaoran la de Sakura- sígannos y llegaremos al aparcamiento

10 minutos mas tarde en el aparcamiento...

Si nos permiten iremos en dos autos...- les dijo Shaoran pero se interrumpió por Tomoyo quien empezó a hablar

Bien, ustedes dos cojan ese auto- les dijo Tomoyo señalándoles un descapotable de dos plazas- y nosotras tres iremos en ese- les término diciéndoles señalándoles un 4x4 de color rojo oscuro

Pero señoritas, ustedes nunca han estado en la casa esa- les dijo Eriol

¿Y quien les ha dicho que nunca hemos estado- les respondió Sakura

Nadie pero es de suponer- les dijo Shaoran

En realidad mi querido primo, Sakura, Tomoyo y yo conocemos esa casa desde hace varios meses, así que sabemos de sobra donde esta- les dijo Meiling subiéndose al copiloto con Sakura al volante y Tomoyo detrás- nos vemos en la mansión, arranca Sakura- le pidió Mei a Sakura quien arranco y dejo a los dos agentes en el aparcamiento solos y atónitos.

Nos dejaron, date prisa y las pillamos- le dijo Shaoran a Eriol corriendo a la puerta del piloto, a lo que Eriol subió y él arranco y salieron pitando detrás del 4x4, que iba a una velocidad escalofriante- como no bajen la velocidad tendremos los 5 un accidente- le dijo Shaoran a Eriol siguiendo al coche de delante

El que vamos a tener un accidente somos nosotros- le dijo Eriol agarrandose al coche para no salir disparado para un lado- ¡ten cuidado- le reclamo- mira allá esta la casa- le dijo viendo que la vaya estaba cerrándose, él saco el mando a distancia y lo abrió, viendo al minuto como las chicas estaban ya dentro de la casa- vaya parecen que conocen muy bien esto, ¿no crees Shaoran- le pregunto Eriol a su amigo que estaba sacando la maleta de Sakura del coche

Pues si, veremos como van las cosas a partir de ahora...- le dijo Shaoran entrando a la casa detrás de su amigo y cerrándola tras de si.

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la autora: he publicado el segundo capitulo antes de lo que tenía planeado porque una amiga mía de Barcelona me lo pidió

No he podido responder reviews en este capitulo, pero os lo agradezco a los que me los hayáis dejado, muchas gracias

El tercer capitulo si recibo reviews se llamara:

**3º EL COMIENZO DEL AMOR Y LA CONVIVENCIA EN GRUPO**

Espero poder tener pronto este capitulo

Kekoa-CCS


	3. El Comienzo del Amor y La Convivencia en...

Este es un intento de fic, por favor déjenme reviews con ideas

Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, pertenece a los creadores de CLAMP.

**3. EL COMIENZO DEL AMOR Y LA CONVIVENCIA EN GRUPO**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling habían llegado a Australia

Habían salido casi todos los días a averiguar cosas sobre el virus y la vacuna, en una de esas misiones conocieron a otro agente secreto que en un pasado de varios años fue compañero de Shaoran y Eriol, ahora estaba en Australia también por ordenes de Charlie, se llamaba Keigo Matsuura, era alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azul como el cielo.

Keigo se había mudado a la mansión con ellos, así que habían tenido que trasladar la sala de computadoras del tercer piso para convertirla en una habitación para él.

Esa misma mañana Sakura y Meiling estaban en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Tomoyo hacía de neutro y en ocasiones las atacaba por sorpresa, Shaoran, Eriol y Keigo estaban en la entrada mirando como peleaban.

-Eres una cabezota Mei- le decía Sakura a Meiling mientras la mandaba una patada a la tripa

-Y tu también, ¿por qué no aceptas de una vez por todas que debes de salir con alguien?- le contesto rudamente Meiling mientras esquivaba la patada y la daba un puñetazo en la tripa a Sakura- desde que rompiste con Meiko(un ex-novio) no has querido salir con nadie

-Tu tampoco sales con gente que se diga "inocente"- dijo Sakura mientras hacia una pirueta para atrás esquivando una sorpresiva patada de Tomoyo

-Eso es verdad Mei, tu siempre sales con los malos, por esa en muchas misiones los hemos encontrado rápido- dijo Tomoyo riendo

-Eso ala, dos contra una, eso es injusticia- dijo Mei enfurruñada mientras recibía una patada en la rodilla que la obligo a doblarse un poco

-Aceptado Mei, nunca saldrás con alguien bueno- rieron a coro Tomoyo y Sakura

-Bien, bien, ¡AUCH!- grito Mei al recibir una patada baja que la tiro al suelo- ¡ten cuidado Sakura!

-OH vamos eso no ha sido nada Meiling, de niños en artes marciales te caías mas veces- le dijo Shaoran entrando a la conversación de repente

-No te metas en esto Shaoran, es divertido verlas pelear- dijo Eriol sonriendo malignamente

-Claro divertido- dijo Mei levantándose y encarando a Sakura- pelea con nosotras tres si tienes narices- le espeto mientras le parada a Sakura un puñetazo

-¿Tres contra uno, seria una injusticia señoritas- les dijo Eriol

-Entonces que sea un tres contra tres- espeto Mei esquivando una patada de Tomoyo que la habría tirado a tierra

-Otro día será- termino de decir Eriol mientras se acercaba a la salida con Shaoran y Keigo

-Mei tres segundos y termina la pelea- puntualizo Tomoyo

-Uno...-contó Keigo mientras observaba atentamente como se preparaban para saltar

-...dos- contó Shaoran acercándose a una distancia prudencial

-...tres!-termino Eriol al tiempo que Sakura y Meiling saltaban y a los pocos segundo caían al suelo esperando a que una de las dos cayeran, fue Sakura quien cayo tocándose el costado derecho.

-¡AUCH!- se quejo Sakura levantándose el top de tirantes y dejando a la vista un buen moratón

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaron Tomoyo y Mei acercándose y la segunda tocando el moratón

-Si, solo que durante un par de horas tendré que ponerme frío- dijo Sakura levantándose del suelo

-Te ayudamos a bajar- le dijeron los chicos

-Tranquilos solo es un piso, no creo que se haya lesionado tanto- les dijo Meiling mirándolos despectivamente

-Bueno yo os veo abajo dentro de un rato, además un simple moratón no va a hacer que deje de disfrutar hoy la tarde- dijo Sakura acercándose a la puerta y apartándoles un poco para pasar

-¿Qué tienes planeado para esta tarde Saku?- le pregunto Tomoyo

-Una tarde entera en la piscina descansando, nos lo merecemos- término de decir Sakura mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras con un Eriol sonriendo perversamente, un Shaoran dudoso y un Keigo que no se enteraba de nada

-Eso estaría bien Saku-dijo Mei sonriendo- nos merecemos una tarde tranquila, nos veremos abajo en un rato, que tenemos que ducharnos un poco, aunque sea solo agua

-Exacto- puntualizo Tomoyo- eh chicos, ¿venís a la piscina esta tarde con nosotras?- les pregunto Tomoyo también bajando detrás de ellos con Meiling

-Si, yo voy al menos, ¿Shaoran, Eriol, vais a ir?- les pregunto Keigo mientras se paraba en la 3ª planta con Sakura y Shaoran y se acercaba a su cuarto

-Si yo voy- respondió Eriol sonriéndola a Tomoyo coquetamente- ¿qué dices Shaoran?

-Si estáis todos deacuerdo, pues vale, yo también iré- dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura que ya estaba frente a su puerta

-Nos vemos en 15 minutos en la piscina- dijo Sakura entrando en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El cuarto de Sakura era en de forma cuadrada, en la pared de la puerta al lado había un armario empotrado de madera, en la esquina una chimenea con una repisa y fotos de Sakura y sus amigas y familiares, en la pared del medio había una cama de matrimonio con las colchas en color blanco con detalles en oro, a cada lado de la cama una cómoda de madera con sus lámparas y un despertador, en la pared de enfrente una puerta que iba al cuarto de baño y una televisión de plasma con video y DVD, en la pared de la izda. Un ventanal con cortinas y un escritorio de madera con un ordenador portátil, una lámpara y un teléfono inalámbrico.

Nada más llego Sakura lo primero que hizo fue ir al armario y de uno de sus cajones sacar un bikini color negro y un pareo blanco, saco unas sandalias de color blancas del suelo del armario, dejó las prendas en la cama y se fue al baño a darse una ducha.

15 minutos más tarde...

Estaban las chicas tumbadas en unas tumbonas y los chicos en el agua, Tomoyo llevaba un bikini de dos violetas mezclados, Meiling llevaba un bikini de color rojo pasión, los chicos en el agua estaban, Eriol con un bañador de color azul marino y Keigo con uno de color marrón oscuro jugando con una pelota y Shaoran con un bañador de color verde nadando un poco. En un descuido de las chicas que estaban de espaldas al Sol los chicos se miraron y sonrieron perversamente, salieron del agua despacio y se acercaron a las chicas, Eriol a Tomoyo, Keigo a Meiling y Shaoran a Sakura, las cogieron en brazos y...

-¡AH!¡soltadme, bajadme de aquí!-le grito Sakura a Shaoran- ¡Tomoyo, Meiling!¡Ayudadme!

-Lo haría encantada si este loco me bajase- le dijo Mei pataleando

-¡AHHHH! ¡¡¡BAJAME TE HE DICHO!- rugía Tomoyo en brazos de Eriol

-A la de tres chicos- dijo Eriol sosteniendo como podía a Tomoyo- uno...

-...dos...- contaba Shaoran mientras sostenia a Sakura fuertemente contra su pecho

-...y tres- termino de decir Keigo mientras agarraba a Meiling que se la resbalaba de sus brazos

¡¡¡SPLASH!

-AH ¡¡os voy a matar!- grito Tomoyo mientras salpicaba con agua a Eriol y este se reía sin control

-Keigo ¡¡ESTAS MUERTO!- grito Meiling mientras salpicaba también con agua a Keigo

Mientras ellos se salpicaban no habían notado que una pareja, Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado mirando mientras ella todavía estaba en brazos de él, Shaoran llevaba ya tiempo sintiendo cierta atracción hacia la chica y ella empezaba a sentir lo mismo en los brazos de Shaoran, como un cosquilleo en el estomago, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro en su boca, Shaoran sentía la respiración de la chica en sus labios y arto de tanta espera acorto la distancia besándola con mucha ternura, ternura que poco después se fue convirtiendo en pasión, tan ensimismados estaban en ellos mismos que no habían notado que Meiling y Tomoyo si se habían dado cuenta y trataban de hacer que Eriol y Keigo no se dieran cuenta.

-¡¡Cobardes! Mira que tirarnos al agua cuando estábamos de espaldas- les llego a Sakura y Shaoran la vos quejumbrosa de Meiling que les saco de su letargo e hizo que Sakura se bajara corriendo de los brazos de Shaoran y se alejara al otro lado de la piscina con Tomoyo y Meiling

-OH vamos Mei, ah sido muy divertido, ¿verdad Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que Sakura se pusiera muy nerviosa

-Si, si muy divertido, yo me salgo del agua, me ha dado dolor de cabeza- se excuso Sakura saliendo del agua y cogiendo su pareo para entrar a la casa después bajo la evaluadora mirada de Shaoran

-Nosotras también vamos adentro, ya hemos tomado muchísimo el Sol- dijo Tomoyo saliendo del agua junto con Meiling y cogiendo sus toallas adentrándose en la casa

-Perdón, pero ¿alguien sabe que ha pasado, de repente estábamos divirtiéndonos y en cuanto Sakura ha salido del agua ellas han ido detrás de ellas- dijo Keigo dudoso

-Creo saber lo que paso- dijo Eriol mirando significativamente a Shaoran mientras que este solo le devolvía la mirada desafiante- debes hablar con ella, o ¿ella es otra de tus jueguitos?- le pregunto Eriol a Shaoran mientras salía del agua y se tumbaba en la tumbona

-No lo es, no es otra de mis jueguitos- le explico dudoso Shaoran- nunca había sentido esto con ninguna otra, es una sensación increíble- término de explicarse

-Pues debes decírselo- se metió en conversación Keigo en una colchoneta- debes decirla que te gusta, no vaya a ser que piense otras cosas

-Esta noche la invitare a cenar y a ver si podemos hablar de lo que ha pasado- dijo Shaoran entrando a la casa y entrando en el ascensor

Minutos antes dentro de la casa...

-Espera Sakura- decían Tomoyo y Meiling entrando corriendo a la casa y subiéndose en el ascensor con Sakura

-No puedes huir toda la vida de los hombres- empezó a contar Tomoyo

-Y tampoco puedes hacer como si no hubiera pasado lo que ha pasado con mi primo- dijo Meiling poniéndola una mano en el hombro y entrando con Sakura en su habitación

-Esto no tendría que haber pasado, no desde aquella vez en la que Meiko me engaño con otra- dijo Sakura débilmente- no desde que me hizo todo ese daño

Shaoran que llegaba rápidamente para hablar con Sakura escucho lo último y se quedo en la puerta escuchando

-Meiko no te merecía Sakura- dijo Tomoyo comprensivamente

-Por culpa de ese traidor tu no has vuelto a tener relaciones con nadie, y sabes que eso no es justo para ti, te haces daño a ti misma- le dijo Meiling sentándose en la cama de ella- lo que ha pasado ahí abajo con mi primo se que te ha gustado, tus ojos no mientes, a través de ellos lo dices todo- siguió diciendo Meiling abrazando a Sakura que ya la salían lagrimas de los ojos- no te niegues a lo que tu corazón siente

-Eres una gran persona Sakura, a nosotras y a Kero, Charlie, tu familia y amigos se lo has demostrado, eres la mejor de nosotras tres porque eres sincera contigo y los demás y no te guardas nada como hacemos nosotras- dijo Tomoyo secándola las lagrimas- animo con todas que tu puedes

-Eso, plántale cara a mi primo y hablar- dijo Meiling sonriendo- y cuidado que mi primo te haga algo que el que le mata seré yo- dijo Meiling amenazadora

Shaoran que había escuchado atentamente detrás de la puerta penso que ya era hora de entrar a la habitación asi que...

¡TOC!¡TOC!

Llamaron a la puerta y fue Meiling a abrir, después de intercambiar unas palabras con Shaoran Meiling y Tomoyo se fueron a sus habitaciones y dejaron entrar a Shaoran a la habitación de Sakura

-Hola- dijo Shaoran arrodillándose delante de Sakura y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas- tenemos que hablar

-Si, pero mejor hablemos en otro sitio ¿vale?- le pidió Sakura mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda al ventanal

-Te paso a recoger a la habitación esta noche a las 21:00 de la noche para ir a cenar, ¿te parece?- le pregunto Shaoran detrás de ella

-Si estaré lista a esa hora- dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole, gesto que el devolvió con gusto, se le acerco un poco y beso en la comisura de los labios, apenas unos segundos después se despidió y salió de la habitación...

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la autora: lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero tuve que formatear el ordenador, y luego que soy nueva con esto de subir un fic me liaba.

Agradezco muchísimo los 7 reviews que me han dejado en los dos capítulos anteriores

Gracias a **Kirsche Himitsu **por dejarme ese comentario, me ayudo muchísimo en este capitulo, también gracias a los demás que me dejaron review pero al no tener Internet no se me todos vuestros nicks, lo lamento muchísimo.

El **próximo capitulo** será casi todo **S&S** por petición de varias personas, llegara la gran cita de Sakura y Shaoran:

**4. LA CITA DE SAKURA Y SHAORAN**

Tardare un poco con el capitulo, pero lo tendré lo antes posible, espero que me dejen reviews, en el próximo capitulo agradeceré a cada persona que me haya dejado comentario personalmente

Besos y Saludos

Kekoa-CCS


End file.
